Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems may generally be used in residential and/or commercial structures to provide heating and/or cooling to climate-controlled areas within these structures. Some HVAC systems may comprise a microchannel heat exchanger. However, because a microchannel heat exchanger may comprise a two-phase refrigerant volume that may be less than 1% of the volume of a conventional heat exchanger, microchannel heat exchangers remain sensitive to liquid refrigerant volume, which can change due to inaccuracies in charging the unit with refrigerant and/or during changes in operating conditions that may cause the refrigerant to change phases and/or any liquid refrigerant to change density. In some cases, liquid refrigerant may displace two-phase refrigerant within the microchannel heat exchanger and thereby significantly degrading the performance of the microchannel heat exchanger as compared to the performance of the microchannel heat exchanger when two-phase refrigerant occupies the space.